There's More to It
by Yuniko-chan
Summary: Ed and Al go on a new mission to find the murderer Mary Tompson. But is there more to the killer then anyone ever thought?


**Yuniko-chan: I do not own FMA but i would do ANYTHING to have Edward Elric. . **

**Roy: So what do you mean ANYTHING. . **

**Ed: Whatz that supposed to mean Roy! -**

**Al: 0.0 I don't want to know!**

**Roy: I was just kidding... -**

**Ed: 0.0?**

**Yuniko-chan: I swear guys these days are so perverted. I promise not to give names...cough Roy cough Mustang cough**

**  
Chapter one: The new assignment**

**  
Edward and Al had just made it back to the acedemy after there last asighment. Which didn't turn out the way they wished it had. They walked to the library at the acedemy. Al waited outside as Ed went to look up more informatiom on the philosphers stone.**

**Ed was looking threw his second book when out of nowhere Riza Hawkeye poped around the cornor.**

**"Edward you have a new assighnment. Report to Mustang immediately." She replied. She gave a smile.**

**"Yes ma'am." said Ed putting back the book he just pulled out. He gave a sigh, "I wonder it could be this time." Ed thought. **

**Edward put back the book and headed quickly to Mustang's office. As he came to the door Ed gave a knock.**

**"Come in!" yelled the familar voice of Colonel Mustang. Ed walked in to find Roy sitting behide his desk. Roy gave a smile. "Hurry up and come in. And close the door behind you." **

**Ed did as he was told and approached Roy's desk. "So what's the next asighnment Colonel?" asked Ed. **

**Mustang pulled a file out from a drewer in his desk and slid it across the desk to Ed. "This is your next asighnment. Please take it." Roy said as he leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows upon the desk.**

**Ed took the file and opened it. Inside was a picture of a pale girl with dark blue eyes and long light blonde hair. The name underneath read Mary Thompson. Ed looked up at Roy curiously. "Just to tell you i don't do babysitting." he replied.**

**Roy gave a sigh. "You haven't even read it... Anyway," he began as he sat back in his chair," your assighnment is to find her and bring back to the acedemy alive. Mary Thompson is wanted for the murder of her father and her elder brother. We do have one person on the case who seems to need a brake. The last time she was seen was in Calina Forest. Now off with you." Roy said standing up and heading to the door. **

**Edward turned and headed out to the front of the library entrance to find Al. **

**Al was standing near the entrance talking to Riza. What ever it was had Riza laughing hysterically. Ed walked over to them and Riza became quiet quickly.**

**"What's so funny you two?" Ed asked looking back and forth between the two. Riza's face looked to be a light shade of pink. **

**She quickly looked at her pocket watch. "Sorry got to go, i have...um.. so important stuff to do. Bye." she said quickly running off quickly to the the main building. Though not but a few steps away you could hear Riza busting out laughing.**

**Ed turned to Al. "What did you tell her?" **

**"N..nothing brother," replied Al nervously as he waved his hands in front of him. **

**Ed gave a slight growl. "Al! What did you say! If you don't tell me i will put you in the bottom of the nearest lake until i feel like leting you come up!" **

**Al gave a gulp. "I kinda acidently told Riza about the time you thought you were a girl and how you put on mom's clothing and make up. And how you would let Winrey crossdress you..." Al gave a nervous laugh.**

**Ed looked at him really pissed off. "Why you!" Ed said as he clinched his fists and teeth. **

**"I think i should start running now." replied Al. As he pointed to the steps heading down to the road.**

**"Good answer little brother." said Ed in an evil voice.**

**Al began to run for his life. While Ed ran after him down the road. **

**>. **

* * *

**After a long time of running the two Elric brothers decided to go to a near by park to discuss the new assighnment given to Ed. There at the park the two sat under a tree with lots of shade. Ed began to read the file. **

**Al looked at Ed curiously. "So what does it say?" **

**Ed looked back at Al then to the file. "It says that Mary Thompson is wanted for the murders of her father and older brother. Mary's father; Peter Thompson; and one of her twin brothers; Gabriel Thompson; were state alchemists. When one of the twins; Joseph Thompson; went to run some erands for the family, it seems Mary managed to kill them. Though when Joseph came back he found their father's severed head and leg. And could only find his brother's bloody clothes and arm. Mary was found at the scene of the crime in a cornor all bloody and talking to a doll. When they tried to arrest her for the murders she managed to get away. Now Joseph is a state alchemist and is the person that's been looking for her. The last place she was seen was going into Calina Forest." Ed explained. **

**Al sat quiet for a moment. Then stood up.**

**"Al what are you doing?" Ed asked.**

**Al looked down at Ed. "I think we should hurry and go. That way we might catch her before she leaves the forest. " **

**Ed shook his head. "Your right Al. I guess we take the first train out of here." Ed said as he grabbed the file and stood up. The two headed for the train station.**

**>. **

**

* * *

**

**  
Ed and Al were on the train heading toward Zaver. It was the closest place to Calina Forest they could get too.**

**Ed sat across from Al. He still read the file. He wanted to make sure that he had all the evidence he needed before going after her. Al on the other hand stared out the window as the sun began to go down.**

**Ed looked up at Al. "Hey Al are you ok?" **

**Al looked to Ed. "No, i'm fine..." Al gave a pause as he looked down at his metal hands then to Ed, " i feel really strange for some reason thats all. Nothing to worry about though." **

**Ed looked at Al curiously. " Are you sure the weird feeling your having is from the kid behind you licking your armor?" **

**Al turned around and found a little boy about 3 years old with his tongue on his back. Al jumped up frightened and sat next to Ed. The little boy quickly sat up and looked at them nervously.**

**"Sorry. I kinda had my chocolate fly out of my hand and land on your back. It was kinda melted..." The boy looked around embarrassed. **

**Al and Ed looked at the kid weird. The boy stared back at them. " It did taste funny though on you Mr." the boy said giving a laugh. **

**Al got a little closer to Ed. "You know its unsanitary to lick someone in the first place." Al said quickly. **

**The boys mother woke up from her sleep hearing the racket. She looked at the Elric brothers then to her son. She noticed the drool on her son's mouth and gave a sigh. " Joe have you been licking people again!" she yelled at him. **

**"But mama...I...um..." The little boy Joe said as he stood up and started to run to the next car. **

**His mother stood up and looked at Ed and Al. "I am so so sorry he seems to want to lick things lately," she said as she started to run off after her son but stopped looking at them once more, "By the way there seems to be a lot of drool coming off your armor onto the little guys head." She pointed.**

**Al looked down onto Ed's head and saw a lot of it. Al gave a gulp as Ed reached up. "I wouldn't do that brother..." Al muttered. **

**But Ed didn't listen as he felt a huge wet spot on his head. He brought down his gloved hand that was now covered in drool. Ed jumped up. "Ahh! Get it of me! This is gross!"**

**>. **

**

* * *

**

**After all the drool was cleaned up. The train had finally came to Zaver. It was already dark so the two decided to stay at the local inn. As the boys entered they noticed a large group of people gathered together. The people had become silent and looked at Ed and Al.**

**An older man walked over to them. "May i help you two boys?" he asked politely. He gave a friendly smile.**

**Ed nodded his head. "We wanted to know if there were any rooms opened tonight?" Ed asked looking up at the man.**

**The man gave a nod. "We have one room avilable but its only has one bed." **

**Al looked at Ed. "That's fine Ed." **

**Ed nodded. "Alright how much?"**

**" $4o. It also includes meals as well from my wife." The man replied.**

**"We'll take it." Ed said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the money. He handed it to the man.**

**The man took the money. "Thank you very much. I am Mr. Osawa," he said then turning toward the group of people, "Agatha, please show these two to their room." **

**Out from the crowd came a girl that looked to be probably 12. She came quickly to them. " This is my daughter Agatha. If you want to ask her any questions please do ask. By the way what are you twos names?" Mr. Osawa asked the Elric brothers.**

**"My name is Edward Elric and this guy behind me is my little brother Alphonse Elric." Ed said. **

**"Nice to meet you," said Al giving a slight bow.**

**Agatha looked at the two funny. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? I never heard of an older brother being shorter then the younger brother." **

**Ed's lip twitched. "Who ya calling short!" **

**Al grabbed ahold of Ed's shoulders. "Brother, i don't think this is the right time for you to start a fight with a little girl." **

**Ed relaxed his shoulders and gave a deep breath. "Your right Al. " Al let go on the hold on Ed. **

**Agatha gave a small laugh. "Please let me show you to your room now." She said as she turned around and headed for the stairs. **

**The boys looked at the group one last time. Then they hurried after Agatha.**

**As they came into the room Agatha stood by the door. "Is there anything else you would like?" she asked kindly.**

**Al looked at Agatha. "Why are there so many people down stairs?" **

**Ed turned around interested.**

**" There is a murderer hiding out in the Calina Forest. She's already killed and wounded a few of our people. Those down stairs are planning to go and catch her in three days. Till then there are men keeping an eye out for her." Agatha said quickly.**

**Ed gave a smile. "How interesting." **

**"Is there anything else?" Agatha asked.**

**"I am fine." said Al walking to a nearby opened wall and sat down against it.**

**"I am starving," Ed said as a growl could be heard coming from his stomach.**

**Agatha gave a smile. "If you want you two can come with me. Mother already started to cook. There should be some down by down." **

**"That sounds good." said Ed walking toward the door. But stopped and looked back at Al. "Are you coming?"**

**Al looked up at Ed at the door. "No brother. I think i will go ahead and rest."**

**"Alright then, see ya later Al." said Ed waving his mechanical arm. Then he and Agatha walked down stairs.**

**"Do you think your brother would like me to bring him some food?" asked Agatha as they came to the bottom of the stairs.**

**" No, Al is alright." Ed replied.**

**They came into the main lobby room. Where there was still a group of people. Agatha pointed to a spot next to her father. Ed nodded and walked over there.**

**"Oh, nice to see you again Edward." said Mr. Osawa with a smile on his face. Mr. Osawa looked around, "Where's your brother at? I would think he would be hungry too."**

**Ed gave a sigh, "He decided to head in early tonight. He wasn't feeling well i think."**

**A few men had grouped around Ed and Mr. Osawa. One of the men looked at all, "So why are ya here kid?" **

**"I am here to capture that killer Mary Thompson," siad Ed looking around.**

**The men seemed to become very interested. " So kid, you actually think you can catch that killer?" said another man sarcasticly.**

**"So what of it? You don't think i can catch her?" Ed said. This was making him feel very pleased.**

**Another man spoke up, "That girl would be impossible for you."**

**"She killed a man three times your size with one hit." said another man.**

**"She seems to be able to use alchemy too." said Mr. Osawa.**

**"Oh really," said Ed with a smile on his face. This was even begining to amuse him more then he thought it would. He then pulled out his pocket watch to 'see what time it was' and the men looked at him amazed.**

**"So your a state alchemist?" came Agatha's voice behind him. They all looked at her. She stood there next to her mother with a few plates of food.**

**"That's right. I was sent here to capture her." said Ed as Agatha put Ed's plate down in front of him.**

**Mrs. Osawa looked at him amazed. "You look very young to be in the military." She continued to pass out plates as well did Agatha. **

**Ed took a bite frm his food. "This is really good." he said turning to Mrs. Osawa.**

**"Why, thank you." Mrs. Osawa said as she then retired to the kitchen and Agatha trailed behind her.**

**"This should be interesting then.." said one of the men.**

**Ed looked at him curiously, "Why do you say that?"**

**"Well i mean seeing a little military dude and a really big guy in armor bring her in alive. Especailly after everything we have heard about her and what she has done to our people." the man replied back.**

**Ed gave one last bite of his meal. " You shouldn't under estimate us."**

**Another man spoke up. "Why do you say that? You not so different from any of us."**

**"Well let me show you then." Ed said amusingly. He stood up in his chair and broke the plate in front of him. **

**Mr, Osawa looked at him mad, "Now why did you go and break one of my plates i..." but Ed quickly cut him off by raising his hand. They all looked at Ed very confused.**

**Ed stood over the broken plate and clapped his hands together then touched the broken plate. A bright flash came, and Ed took away his hands. Every looked in aw as they say that the plate was fixed again.**

**Mr. Osawa snapped back into reality. "So you can do alchemy. How impressive."**

**"Now that changes a lot of things." said the man earlier that doubted him. **

**Ed just gave a smile. "You should never jump to conclusions." **

**Agatha had been watching from the kitchen door an dwalked over to them. "But i still think its strange that a short guy like you would be let in the military."**

**Ed gave a growl as his lip twitched. "Who yu calling a pip squit little umpalumpa!"**

**Agatha looked at him a little scared. "I never called you that!" she yelled as she trotted back into the kitchen.**

**All the men started to laugh. "Please excuse my daughter. She has been acting odd since the murderer has been seen near here." Said Mr. Osawa.**

**Ed gave a big sigh then relaxed in his chair. "Its ok," he said then giving a yawn, "i think i am going to head to bed now." Ed stood up and headed up the stairs. **

**"Good night!" the men called after him.**

**Ed came into the room and found Al in the same spot he left him. He was sleeping and Ed just smiled. He quietly made it to the bed. But before he fell asleep he whispered, "Good night little brother."**

Yuniko-chan: I hope you liked the first chapter. i will write the next one really soon. Please review!


End file.
